


Holly

by gothikmaus



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Comic, Fanart, Gen, Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothikmaus/pseuds/gothikmaus
Summary: Aziraphale really likes Christmas decorations.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Holly

**Author's Note:**

> A silly little Christmas comic I posted on Instagram, Tumblr and Twitter.


End file.
